


Movie Night

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Series: Snake Dad [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: Thomas and his sides have a movie night.
Series: Snake Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135022
Kudos: 22





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the Snake dad series.

Thomas stood in the kitchen waiting as the popcorn popped but he wasn’t listening to the small bangs, rather he was listening to the conversation taking place in the living room.

“I’m just saying this but I think you’re wrong Remus, that movie is awful.” 

“You wouldn’t know a good story if it bit you in the ass Logan.”

“I agree with Logan Remus, that movie doesn’t even try to be good. It’s story doesn’t make sense and you can’t help but hate the main character.” 

“Roman turn the filter on.”

“Now now children, let's not fight.”

“Yeah kiddos! Can we all just agree that  _ Shark Tale _ is awful but also has a certain charm?”

“It’s animation isn’t even that good…”

“Yeah! It makes me sick to look at…” 

“Can we just agree to not watch  _ Shark Tale _ ?” Thomas asked, looking at his sides gathered around.

Everyone nodded, Roman and Logan looking happy with this decision. Roman was wearing his Beauty and the Beast onesie and was sitting in the bean bag chair.

Virgil was in his skeleton onesie, perched on top of the couch with his feet firmly planted on the cushions. Patton was sitting on the floor just in front of the anxious side wearing his cat onesie. Remus had his arms draped over the back of the couch not sitting just yet and he was wearing a green monster onesie. Logan was sitting on the very end of the couch dressed in his unicorn onesie, his tie loosely tossed around his neck. Finally there was Janus, sitting next to Roman in a yellow dragon onesie.

Thomas heard the microwave beep so he took out the popcorn, pouring it into a bowl after he opened the bag. He carried it into the living room and set it down on the table where other treats were also stationed. There was a bowl of M&Ms and Skittles both in different bowls so they weren’t confused.

There was some frosted pretzels that were already half gone, separated into chocolate and white chocolate. There was some cookies of different kinds, their supply was already pretty depleted. There were different types of chips but everyone had pretty much claimed one of the bags there already, it was so weird how different his sides were to Thomas.

Thomas himself liked barbeque. 

Logan preferred plain.

Patton liked Cheetos puffs.

Roman and Remus both liked sour cream and onion but Remus liked waves while Roman preferred normal.

Virgil liked Fridos honey barbeque.

Janus liked salt and vinegar which Thomas really didn’t get.

Thomas sat down and grabbed the remote, looking at his sides. “Okay, so what  _ are _ we watching?” He asked. The all seemed to consider before Patton spoke up. “Honestly we all probably have one we want to watch so how about we put it to a vote?” He asked.

Roman smiled. “Good idea, Janus can we barrow your hat?” He asked. Janus nodded, willing the bowler hat he wore for videos to his hand before placing a slip of paper in it. He passed it to Roman who put his own paper in it before holding it out to Patton and Virgil. Once they placed their own votes it got passed to Thomas, then Remus, then Logan. 

Finally the hat was back in Janus’s hands and he reached in, pulling out the papers and looking at them, in the snake like side laughed. “We all voted for  _ Megamind _ .” He said.

“Really? I mean I’ve really been wanting to watch it again, it such an good movie.” Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck. Janus held up the slips, sure enough they all read  _ Megamind _ in each of the sides and Thomas’s respective handwriting. Thomas laughed. “Guess we’re watching  _ Megamind _ .” He said, pulling up the film.

“Honestly I really like this movie, it’s my favorite next to  _ Big Hero 6 _ .” Logan said. Patton smiled. “I guess that makes sense, Megamind is a genius after all.” He said.

“Yeah and no one really treats him like a threat until he is! Even Titan underestimates him even though Megamind  _ created _ him! If he gave you super powers then he can just as easily take them away.” Virgil said.

“Yeah and giving Hal the powers was a complete accident, still he tried to roll with the punches.” Roman said.

“I like the brainbots, he treats them like his children.” Janus said.

“Yeah but you can understand why he became a villain.” Thomas said.

“I mean if I got treated the way he did I would be the bad guy.” Remus said.

Still Thomas turned on the movie and they all settled in the enjoy the classic film.

“Why do they even let a bunch of prisoners take care of a weird blue baby? Shouldn’t they send the kid to foster care? That probably would have put Megamind on a better path in life you know?” Logan said. Thomas shrugged. “The prisoners could have hid him so they could keep him.” He said.

“Yeah but then they found out about him after he tried to bust everyone out. How do you not notice a baby building a tricycle out of license plates?” Logan asked.

“Just ignore that small plot hole okay Lo?” Roman asked. Logan sighed but nodded and turned his attention back to the screen. 

They all grimaced when Megamind got pelted by dodgeballs. 

“Jeez… I kinda wish we all didn’t relate to that. I mean if we could build an anti dodgeball helmet we would not going to lie.” Virgil said, watching as the dodgeballs got flung around onscreen.

“Yeah and he clearly didn’t have control over where the dodgeballs would get flung, they just happened to go that way.” Roman said. Patton sighed into his mug. “If they treated him better then he probably wouldn’t have chosen the path of evil.” He said. Janus nodded. “Yes, I agree. When it comes to how a person turns out nurture is just as important as nature.” He said.

_ “But it’s easily reheated in the microwave of evil!” _

“Honestly this whole exchange is gold.” Roman said.

“Yeah it still makes me laugh.” Virgil said with a chuckle. 

The others jammed to the music and watched with a frown as Megamind sat in the office bored. Logan sighed as Minio suggested they kidnap Roxy but Megamind turns it down saying there was no point in doing so when Metroman wouldn’t come save her.

“I like that, he didn’t kidnap her because it was something against her he just did it because he knew Metroman would come save her.” Logan said. Virgil nodded. “Yeah, kidnapping people close to the hero is just part of a villain gig.” He said.

“So true.” Roman said.

* * *

Thomas smiled at his sides as the credits for  _ Megamind _ rolled, most had dropped off to sleep after the climax of the movie but there was one still awake. One he wanted to check on.

“Janus, you okay buddy?” Thomas asked. The snake-like side jerked his head, looking at his host with those mismatch eyes of his, before looking at the ground. “Not really, I guess I just haven’t been feeling up to par lately… I mean it’s like everything I do is pointless.” He said.

“What the hell are you talking about? Nothing you do is pointless Janus. You make the others feel cared for and loved, we all know that Patton can’t cook to save his life and if you weren’t around the others would be eating instant meals every day. Plus you’re responsible for me taking the time to care for myself, if I purely listened to Patton that would be self destructive and you’re so aware of self destructive habits. You aren’t pointless Janus, you make us better, just like Virgil.” Thomas said.

Janus looked up at his host, tears in his eyes. “I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that until now, thank you Thomas.” He said. Thomas stood up, ruffling the side’s ruffled hair now that hair gell didn’t smooth it. “It’s nothing Janus, those are my honest feelings.” He said. Janus laughed, whipping his eyes. “I know, I can always telling when you’re lying. You should go to bed.” He said.

“We all should, I think for tonight I’ll camp out here with you guys though.” Thomas said. Janus didn’t protest as Thomas settled on the couch, quickly letting sleep take him.

The deceitful trait took some time to throw blankets over everyone and put away their leftover snacks before going to sleep himself.

In the morning Roman was the first to wake up and when he found himself wrapped in a soft red blanket he looking at Janus with a smile, Roman got up and put the blanket over Janus, softly bumping his head against Janus before pulling away, he swore Janus’s smile was a little bit wider after he bumped his head.

Roman clapped his hands softly and his clothes changed into a pair of sweatpants and a soft red and gold hoodie. Shoving his hands into his pockets the fanciful side walked to the kitchen intending to find something to eat.

One by one the sides woke up and did the same as Roman, draping their blankets over Janus before going to find something to eat. Thomas did this too when he woke up, ensuring his deceitful trait was as comfortable as possible as the side rarely got the chance to sleep in.

When Janus woke up under a pile of blankets he couldn’t help but smile because he just got proof his children cared for him as much as he cared for them. It was a nice feeling so Janus shifted under the blankets and laid his head down, he could get some more sleep, he trusted his children to care for themselves this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, until next time, bye.


End file.
